


how about you...?

by imjaebumm



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaebumm/pseuds/imjaebumm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a gift ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	how about you...?

**Author's Note:**

> pra você ouvir juntinho ♥ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtIWl8CVELo

 

Aquele dia estava apresentando várias maneiras de mostrar que seria diferente.

Fosse pelo clima surpreendentemente amigável, aquela brisa leve e satisfatória que corria embalando as árvores, sorrisos, palavras e passos em Insadong-gil, ou talvez fosse pelo inicio de por-do-sol, deixando toda paisagem num leve tom âmbar, incentivando olhares tímidos e alguns sorrisos mútuos (mesmo que estivessem escondidos debaixo das máscaras) de desconhecidos pela rua.

Talvez por isso Djeniffer tivesse a certeza de que seria um dia bom. 

O ar histórico, gentil e quase romântico que aquele lugar tinha estava enebriando seus pensamentos. Sentada próxima a uma grande árvore, de olhos fechados e deixando escapar seu leve e belo sorriso, a mulher de cabelos num suave tom de rosa desviava a atenção de alguns transeuntes. Mas ela realmente não estava, como se diz em português, _nem aí_. Levemente abriu os olhos, e enquanto suas pupilas se adaptavam à delicada claridade, conseguiu notar, ainda um pouco distante, uma figura sorridente caminhando em sua direção.

Suas mãos pequenas retornaram aos bolsos do sobretudo marrom, no tempo que esticava suas pernas que passaram algum tempo cruzadas (e só agora ela percebera um pequeno sinal de cãibra), outro pequeno sorriso roubou-lhe os lábios. 

 _"Tá estampado na sua cara! Seja menos patética!"_ Pensar em seu idioma natal lhe dava paz. Depois de tanto tempo praticando coreano e inglês, temia as vezes esquecer de como formular uma frase em português. Suas tentativas de auto-distração até que o alto rapaz de cabelos brancos chegasse até ela parecia falhar, e a distância entre eles parecia aumentar. Se sacudindo discretamente ela pensava " _chega logo, chega logo..._ "

Chegou a pensar tão alto que acabou lhe escapulindo o mantra. Mas talvez repeti-los presa em seus próprios pensamentos deva ter ajudado ao tempo a traze-lo mais perto. Ela agora o encarava de baixo para cima (literalmente), focando em seu largo sorriso de satisfação. Sentindo o frio se aproximar, ela retirou rapidamente a mão dos bolsos, e ele, mais rápido, capturou as mãos dela como se já tivesse estado em busca daquele toque por longos dias. Ergueu-a suavemente de onde ela estava reclinada e aproveitou o ensejo para utilizar mais uma das estrategias que havia feito ela se apaixonar (mesmo que não quisesse admitir):

_"Cheguei cedinho pra amanhã não foi? Desculpa te deixar esse tempo todo esperando, mas é que o novo mini álbum vai sair logo tá todo mundo muito louco dentro daquela empresa e eu tenho certeza que você vai amar a musica que eu canto, deixa só eu pegar o fone..."_

_"Você sinceramente falou tudo isso com um fôlego só?"_ Dessa vez ela ria despretensiosamente. Assim como qualquer coisa que fazia ao lado dele. Despretensiosamente, livremente, apaixonadamente, verdadeiramente. 

Mas é óbvio que ele não precisava saber.

Não agora.

Alguns olhares na direção das duas pessoas que usavam sobretudo da mesma cor a deixaram um pouco desconfortável. Ele ainda a encarava procurando compreender o que ela não tinha lhe dito. O vento no local parecia corroborar seus sentimentos, e a leve brisa de antes se tornou um forte sopro, jogando todo seu cabelo em seu rosto. Ela riu mais alto, ainda um pouco nervosa, temerosa. As mãos dele correram rapidamente para retirar cada mecha de cabelo que havia envolvido seu rosto. Encarava fixamente o rosto dela e ia deslizando entre as palavras como se tentasse dizer algo além do que ela entendia. 

 _"Sim, foi tudo isso com um folego só, eu canto e danço, esqueceu?"_ Com outro sorriso um pouco menos discreto, ele afastou os últimos fios do rosto dela e a encarou por alguns segundos. Levemente a atraiu para um abraço. O ouvido dela encontrou o coração dele, o que a fez derreter por mais alguns segundos quando escutava cada batida, cada perfume que saia dele. O queixo dele repousou suavemente na cabeça dela, e de olhos fechados ela teve certeza de que poderia ficar ali pelo resto da vida. Um leve beijo no topo da sua cabeça a despertou. _"Não precisa ficar com medo, ninguém vai nos fotografar. E se fizerem não tem problema. Somos fotogênicos."_

A noite já tinha caído e eles nem perceberam. Caminharam juntos, sem tocar as mãos, embora essa fosse a maior vontade dela naquele momento. Mas não conseguiam ficar muito afastados, uma ligação invisível parecia mantê-los no mesmo eixo. Ele sempre sorridente e alegre mesmo com a rotina cansativa, nunca poupava um contato, um toque, um olhar em sua direção. Quando ela julgava estar sendo notada por outras pessoas, talvez pelo barulho, talvez pela _companhia_ , tentava se fazer imperceptível. Ele, volta e meia, voltava seu olhar examinador pra ela.  Depois de algum tempo andando, ele interrompeu bruscamente os passos, e a conduziu gentilmente para um pequeno espaço mal iluminado entre dois muros. 

_"Tem algo acontecendo. Você precisa me dizer o que é. Você não costuma ficar assim, eu estou preocupado."_

O pouco espaço forçava a aproximação dos dois. A franja dele caia pela testa e ela corria os olhos pelo rosto dele.

Com raiva pela impotência, e nervosa pela estranheza do momento, ela despenteou os cabelos e despejou, _"Nada... É sério."_ Uma outra brisa parecia persegui-los. _"Eu só estou preocupada que a nossa... amizade"_ a palavra parecia sair com espinhos de sua garganta. Eles se entreolharam. _"prejudique você. Prejudique os meninos... Eu não quero nada disso. Eu sei como algumas fãs podem se comportar e..."_

Ele olhou pra ela como se estivesse vendo um gatinho. Seu rosto se comprimiu levemente, e ele a abraçou energicamente. _"Nada disso vai acontecer! Para de bobeira!"_

_"Minhyuk..."_

_"Shhhh... Não vai. Agora vamos."_

Aquilo era o que faltava para que a tensão se desfizesse. Ele tomou a mão dela e os dois sairam em disparada, ele conduzindo. Desceram uma pequena ladeira e entraram no primeiro supermercado que encontraram. O sorriso solar que ela tanto amava nele estava de volta. Ele começou a listar nos dedos a programação estabelecida. Sua expressão facial mudava a cada palavra que dizia: _"Vamos comprar comida. E vamos pra sua casa. E depois vamos assistir filmes. E depois vamos dançar e cantar as musicas daquele grupo que você gosta, qual o nome mesmo? Monster High... Monsta Y...?"_

O sorriso dele se abriu largamente deixando em evidencia as pequenas covinhas. Seus olhos diminuiram de tamanho e ela teve certeza de que, se aguentara ver aquela cena acontecendo na sua frente, aguentaria qualquer coisa. Ele disparou pelo corredor do supermercado, enquanto olhava cada produto, retirava da prateleira, fazia alguma piada e colocava de volta no lugar. Ela o seguia a uma distancia segura, levando um carrinho semi-vazio com duas ou três coisas prontas ou pré-cozidas (nenhum dos dois era bom na cozinha) e ela não queria arriscar aquele momento que teriam. Nem se preocupou se a colega com quem dividia o apartamento estaria lá. Ela a colocaria pra fora se fosse necessário. 

Depois de uma longa compra de apenas 6 itens, uma viagem de táxi com direito a cantoria no carro com o motorista, chegaram. Pareciam um casal de namorados e nem sabiam.

Ou talvez soubessem.

Risadinhas baixas e cochichos preenchiam o silencio. Preferiram não subir de elevador. Cada momento juntos que passasse devagar importava, mesmo que fosse pra subir 4 andares pelas escadas. 

Ao entrar pelo apartamento e perceber que estava vazio, ela mentalmente fez uma prece de agradecimento. Ele retirou rapidamente os sapatos e o sobretudo. Ainda com as meias, correu e deslizou pelo chão em direção ao sofá onde sem nenhuma vergonha se jogou. Ela ainda fechava a porta e pendurava a bolsa no suporte ao mesmo tempo que se divertia com a espontaneidade dele. Chegou a encará-lo algumas vezes, pensando e automaticamente descartando a hipótese de se declarar. 

_"Vou lavar as mãos e vamos cozinhar! Ou melhor, colocar o sorvete na geladeira e o resto das coisas no microondas!"_

Mais uma risada daquelas e talvez ela não sobrevivesse até o fim da noite.

Numa ida e volta rápida ao quarto pra trocar o look anterior por um confortável moletom (que era dele) e um short jeans, ela percebeu que ele a encarava.

_"Ei, esse moletom é meu, não é?"_

_"Talvez sim, pode ser? Não sei??"_ Fugindo de um cômico Minhyuk que imitava um predador se aproximando da vítima, ela correu em direção a cozinha, o ambiente explodindo em risadas. 

 _"Você roubou o meu moletom, senhorita. Isso não pode ficar assim."_ Seu sotaque tentava soar alemão mas não se parecia com nada que ela já tivesse escutado. Ele tentava encará-la de forma sombria, mas caia na risada e mal conseguia sustentar seu personagem. Ela colocou as duas mãos a frente do corpo, como se tentasse se proteger de um ataque, enquanto os dois circulavam o amplo espaço da cozinha. Ela mal conseguia permanecer em pé de tanto rir, e ele, mesmo rindo, ensaiava uma captura no momento em que ela se distraísse. 

De tanto circularem, ela calculou já estar próxima o suficiente da saída da cozinha mas não contava com um Minhyuk rápido como um foguete. Ela correu até o acesso mas ele foi mais veloz. Envolveu-a pela cintura com os dois braços, e pelo choque os dois caíram no chão da cozinha. O ambiente era quase mágico. As gargalhadas pareciam coordenar o ambiente. Decrescendo, gargalhadas se tornaram risadas, que se tornaram sorrisos, que se tornaram suspiros. Eles ainda estavam no chão, agora de olhos fechados. Ela parecia respirar fundo, pequenas linhas insistiam em moldar sua boca e ele parecia gostar de se demorar em apreciar seu rosto. De repente ele estava de lado, apoiado em seu cotovelo, seu punho fechado equilibrando seu rosto. Ele traçava uma linha invisivel em cima do nariz dela, e ao minimo toque ela abriu os olhos. Ele, que curiosamente ainda estava encarando, sorriu novamente ao perceber que ela ficara um pouco estrábica ao focar os dois olhos no dedo indicador dele. 

Naquele momento as respirações ficaram pesadas. Os sorrisos se foram e deram lugar ao olhar. Nas mesmas posições, um parecia estudar o outro. Ela já conhecia cada centímetro, Ele parecia notar coisas que nunca tinha notado antes. O cabelo rosa dela, os olhos redondos - diferente dos seus. Ele não sabia em qual momento tinha parado de olhar e tinha passado a tocar. Seu toque suave fazia ela ir a outra dimensão. Ele não sabia em qual momento se dera conta mas já não conseguia mais ficar sem vê-la, nem que fosse via facetime. Ele não entendeu antes mas aquele momento único o fez entender que ele estava apaixonado por ela. Ele aproximava gentilmente do rosto dela, e Ela nem sabia mais como negar. 

Como um truque do destino ou de qualquer coisa em que ela acreditasse, o celular dele tocou. Mas ninguém se moveu, a música parecia reforçar o momento.

_How about you._

Os olhares se entrelaçaram. Eles sabiam. Eles sempre souberam.

Nunca tinha sido amizade.

Os dedos dele passearam sua boca. Com a voz mais suave que ele tinha acompanhou os versos que tocavam insistentemente:

" _Eu sou grato a você quando você diz o meu nome, quando você sorri levemente, hoje no seu dia, você me permite caminhar ao seu lado, gosto disso, então vou cantar pra você. E quanto a você? O que você acha...?"_

**Author's Note:**

> tradução de how about you: https://twitter.com/bigmonstax/status/765637009503313921


End file.
